narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumi Senju
Appearance Ayumi's body is that of a twelve year old girl because she is a Child of Chakra. She has long orange hair and emerald eyes. Half-Fox Form In this form she looks like a 16 year old girl. She is 5 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 135 pounds. She has long blonde hair, fox ears that stick up on both sides of her head, glowing red eyes, razor sharp 1 and a half inch fangs, and six fox tails. She can choose how many tails she wants to revival and she usually chooses to revival only one or two. She will revival all six if it's a strong opponent. Fox Form In her Fox form she is 3/4th's the size of Kurama. She has an orange colored fur on top, white colored fur on the bottom, and six long fox tails. Personality Ayumi is usually a very gentle girl who likes to have fun. Especially if it involves playing innocent pranks on people. If she has a choice between playing pranks and fighting she would choose pranks every time. However, if push comes to shove she isn’t afraid to fight back. When she isn’t fighting or playing pranks she can usually be found reading a book in a secluded spot. Background Ayumi was born in the forests of the Land of Fire. Her parents abandoned her when she was five years old, when they discovered that she was a Child of Chakra. She learned how to live in the forest quickly and easily. She didn’t know learn how to cook but she didn’t need to because when she is in one of her other forms she can digest raw meat without getting sick. Then, when she was ten years old she ran into a man who's name was Nora Murakami. When they realized that they had a lot in common they decided that Nora should adopt Ayumi. Over the years Nora and Ayumi grew very fond of each other. Everyday, Nora would training Ayumi how to fight and prefect her abilities. He even taught her how to preform the Rasen. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The only Kekkei Genkai Ayumi possesses is Raijin Release and Demonic Release. Raijin Release is the advanced form of Lightning Release. She rarely uses Raijin Release in a fight, in fact she only knows one technique. That technique is Narukami. Taijutsu Due to Ayumi's enhanced physical ability and her talent at predicting opponents movement, Ayumi has incredible Taijutsu ability. She can easily take down eight people by herself when she is in her human form. Ninjutsu Ayumi rarely used ninjutsu but it has been shown that her ability to use ninjutsu is decent. She does train with her father everyday so it appears as if her true potential for Ninjutsu has yet to be shown. * Nature Transformation Ayumi possoses the chakra natures of: Fire Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. Her affinity is in Fire Release but her mastery over Yin-Yang Release is so great that she can preform most Yin-Yang techniques with ease. Genjutsu Ayumi's Genjutsu ability is on par with the best members of the Uchiha Clan. Once the opponent is in a genjutsu she can control that genjutsu with ease because of her Kitsune blood. Other info Ayumi has the abilities of a Kitsune because she is a Child of Chakra. When her eyes glow red she can transform to her half transformation and when she forms the tiger hand seal she can change into her fox form. Because Ayumi is the princess of demons she has a forth form that is rarely seen. This form is completely different from this Ayumi. Not only is her appearance different but her personality and abilities are different too. She transforms into this form when someone takes off her necklace. Part in the Story Quotes Trivia * Her hobbies are: annoying her brother, reading, hunting, and being around friends. * She can make up to twelve Ghostly Flames.